


Freaky On Camera (Cam Boy AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Every Friday night, you like to watch your favorite cam boy have some fun.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Freaky On Camera (Cam Boy AU)

After you got off work, you had rushed home as quick as you can. You burst through your apartment door, said door slamming the door behind your and shaking the walls as a result. 

You practically kick your heels across the room as you run to your bedroom and crashing into your computer chair, “C’mon. C’mon,” you mumble, wishing that your computer would turn on a lot quicker. 

Once it’s booted up, you open up your browser, clicking on the bookmark that says Research, but the website that it brings you to is anything but research. 

A familiar screen pops up, the top left of the webpage reading Cams4You. The webpage continues to load and then a handsome, familiar face appears on the livestream feed. 

His shoulder length brunette hair is tied into a bun. His beard is looking a lot more full, covering up his rounding cheeks. He smiles at the camera, as he leans back in his chair. He’s wearing a white cropped tank that shows off his chubby belly and the happy trail leading down to the tight black biker shorts he’s wearing. The way that his camera is angled, gives you a good view of all of him. And you could see the outline of his hard cock that makes your mouth water. 

“Hello, Princess Peach. Thought you forgot about me.”

You feel a flutter in your chest as he addresses you by your username. You bite your lip as you type out a response:

PrincessPeachxoxo: I could never forget about you, Sarge. Got off work a little late. But I’m here now. ;)

When SargeJames read your message, he chuckled, “Well now that you’re here, I could get started.” He pushes back in his chair and stands, showing off his outfit, “Like the outfit? Gotta thank Princess Peach for the suggestion,” he gives a wink to the camera and then grabs his cock through the biker shorts. He groans, “Damn. You can really see everything in these things, huh?” he turns to the side and chuckles, “My ass looks good in this huh? And my thighs! Holy shit! I just might start wearing tights a lot more.”

You softly smile to yourself because you’ve been with Sarge from the very beginning. You’d discovered his page when you first started exploring the world of camming. You could tell how nervous he was when you hopped onto his livestream. He didn’t want to show his face, he kept apologizing for fumbling around. He didn’t want to show off his body. Now two years later, he’s grown a lot more confident with himself and you love to see it. 

“Fuck. I’m so hard,” he grunts as he sits back into his chair and takes out his cock, stroking it. You lick your lips as you eye his hard leaking tip, “Bet some of you would want all of this in that pretty mouth of yours, huh? Could you take all of me? Could you take me stuffing my cock in your throat?”

I could, you thought to yourself as you rid yourself from your bottoms and underwear, legs spreading for easy access. You bite your lip as you coat your two fingers in your wetness, rubbing up and down until you feel yourself grow wetter. 

“I’d just love to see your mouth full of my cock. Make you feel so stuffed. Make you gag on my dick until you’re crying for my cum. Ugh. Fuck, baby,” he throws his head back in pleasure. He lets out a deep breath and slows his strokes, “Don’t want this to end so soon, so I gotta slow down a bit.”

He looks back at his screen reading through the chat box, “Use a vibrator? Oh! That reminds me!”

he moves off screen to grab something and comes back, “Thank you to MissCummings09 for sending me this vibrating cock ring. Should I wear it?”

You watched as the chat box lit up with “YES” over and over again, to which Sarge chuckled, “Guess I will then.” He stood up to give everyone a better view of him slipping the cock ring onto his shaft. He turn on the switch and his cock immediately twitched, “Oh shit. That’s-That’s pretty powerful and I’m only on level one.”

Dollar signs started popping up on the screen and Sarge smiled, “Thank you, everyone for the tips. Really appreciate ya.”

He sat back down, hands resting on his thighs as he let the vibrating ring do its thing, “God, I wish I could be fucking your pussy right now. Bet you’re dripping wet for me, huh?”

“So wet for you,” you murmured to yourself as your rubbed your clit at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Just imagine me there with you, sweetheart. Imagine my fingers stroking your clit as I fuck you. I’d go so slow, so slow you’re begging for me to go faster. You’re practically trying because you want my cock hard and fast so bad. You’re a greedy cock slut, aren’t ya? Are you my greedy cock slut, babygirl?”

You answer him with a nod and a gasped, “Yes, Sarge. I’m your greedy cock slut.”

Sarge smiles at the camera and licks his lips, “Yeah, you are.” he turns the vibrations up two levels and now he’s thrusting up into the air, “There we go. That better now, babygirl? You feelin’ my cock deep inside you, just like you wanted?”

You quickly grab your wand from the bottom drawer of your desk, turning it on to level three to match Sarge’s. You loudly moan at the sudden vibrations to your pussy, hand gripping your armrest to hold you in place. 

“Bet you’re getting close, huh? I can feel you squeezing me, you naughty slut. Gonna make me cum from how tight you’re squeezing me. Aw fuck, yeah, baby,” he groans, closing his eyes and upping this vibrations two more levels. 

And you do the same, crying out, “Oh fuck, Sarge!”

As if he heard you, Sarge chuckles, “That’s it, baby. Come on. Let’s cum together, okay? Gonna count down and you better cum with me. If not, I may have to punish you.” 

Sarge grips the arm rests of his chair so tight his knuckles turn white, “Five. Four. Th-Three. Ah fuck, sweetheart. So close. T-Two. Fuck! Fuck! One!” Sarge thrusts up as ribbons of his cum start to spurt out, landing onto his stomach and cropped tank, “Oh shit. Fuck. Fuck!” he cries out as more and more of his cum paints his skin. Ringing from increasing amount of tips drown out his moans of pleasure.

“Sarge!” you gasp and throw your head back as a powerful wave of pleasure washes over you. You’re shaking in your seat as you hold your wand to your clit, riding through the waves of your climax. 

“God, baby,” he groans, looking down at his round belly and chuckling, “Look at the mess you made.”

Your body finally falls limp and you turn off your wand, letting it drop to the floor. You feel thoroughly fucked. Your body is sweaty and your thighs are coated in your slick.

Sarge reaches for a damp towel, cleaning up his cum, “Well, everyone, thank you for joining me tonight. It was a lot of fun. A special thank you to those who sent in tips. Remember for extra content, subscribe to my OnlyFans. I’ll see you all next week,” he gives a wink and a wave, and the livestream is over. 

You allow yourself a few minutes to catch your breath before you’re peeling yourself away from your desk and out of your room. You head to the bathroom and immediately turn on the shower. You quickly discard your top and bra and then hop into the warm water. You close your eyes, letting the water encompass you, but then they shoot open when you feel a kiss on your shoulder. 

Your turn around to see those familiar blue eyes, full beard, and chubby cheeks, “Hey, baby,” you coo, cupping his face and pecking his lips. 

Sarge, or as you personally know him as Bucky, tiredly smiles at you, “Hi, princess.”

“Sorry I wasn’t there to be in the room with you. Coulson made me do some last minute paperwork.”

He shook his head, some of his brown tresses falling onto his face, “It’s okay. You still showed up. Also, I heard you moan my name. You better hope no one heard you on the livestream.”

You giggled and gave a shrug, “Oops? Bet they’d be jealous. That this sexy hunk of a man is all mine,” your nails down his chest and his round belly to cup his cock.

“All yours, baby,” he murmurs before closing the distance with his lips. He brings one of your legs around his hips and you feel his cock harden in-between you.

“Bucky?”

“Yeah, princess?”

“You really do need to wear crop tops and biker shorts more. You look so sexy in them.”

He chuckles as he grinds his hard cock onto you, “Whatever you want, princess,” he murmurs before slipping into you. 

Not do you imagine have SargeJames’ cock, but you also get to have the real thing as well.


End file.
